1. Field of the Invention
The preset invention relates to a robot simulation device for carrying out a simulation of a human intervention-type robot system, used in a robot offline system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a recent production system for assembling components, etc., a human intervention-type robot system may be used, in which a human intervention-type robot for carrying out a cooperative operation with a human is operated. In such a robot system, it may be necessary to carry out a simulation in an offline system, before an actual system is operated.
As a related art document, JP 2010-211726 A discloses a simulation method including the steps of: designating a motion property including a movable range and a motion velocity of each body site of an operator; calculating a time required for a production operation production with cooperation between the operator and a robot by simulating the motion for each combination of allocable positions of the operator and allocable positions of the robot; and determining the combination of the operator position and the robot position, the combination having the shortest required time among the calculated required times.
The technique of JP 2010-211726 A is intended to make it possible to execute a simulation of the human by designating a movable range and a motion velocity of the human, and optimize a cycle time by changing the positions of the human and the robot. However, in the method of the prior art, it is necessary to determine contents of the operations and the motion velocities of the robot and the human, before executing the simulation. Further, in the prior art, the cycle time is optimized by changing the positions of the robot and the human, while a motion program is not changed for optimizing the cycle time.